The present invention relates to a resilient flooring system for gymnasiums and like areas.
Prior resilient flooring systems are known which provide resiliency for athletic activities such as aerobics, gymnastics and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,413, to the same inventor, is an example of a known system in which resiliency is achieved by providing a resilient covering over the base floor and supporting sub-floor sections in place over the resilient covering. The sub-floor sections are secured with the base floor by means of channel members which have oppositely extending upper flanges which engage over the edge surface of the sub-floor sections. The channel members are secured with the base floor by nails.
A problem arises in placing the edge portions under the horizontal ledges of the channel member and then securing the channel members in position. In one embodiment, an upper horizontal ledge over lays and partially obscures a lower securing horizontal ledge. In a second embodiment, the anchoring nail must be inserted in a narrow channel between spaced vertical strips. Also, controlling opposed ends of the sub-floor sections creates an inflexible structure. Another undesirable feature of this construction is the width to which the channel must be cut to accommodate oppositely directed flanges. The channel space may create dead spots along the floor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flooring system resilient flooring system which may be easily and quickly installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resilient flooring system which comprises a unitary flooring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resilient flooring which removes high and low spots present in the base floor.
Another object of the invention is a resilient flooring with no dead spots.